Whisteria Elysia Gale
by DemonCat008
Summary: That's my name. I'm the Wind. My best friend (and father figure) is the sun, and then the jerk who made me a spirit in the first place ripped me away from him. I have to babysit Jack Frost? GREAT. And Pitch Black is trying to kill me? EVEN BETTER. Ugh, where can I go start a twister? (I don't own the picture)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I own this OC. And the cover picture isn't mine either, it's The End of the Road ****by**** Nicolas Delort**_

* * *

I awoke on a throne of rubble. The ruins of a home were scattered around me. I sat up a bit and regretted the action as my limbs ached.

"Ugh." I groaned. I sat up fully, ignoring the pain in my back and neck, and looked to the sky. The sky was clear and dark, the stars shining brightly on me. The moon glowed with an invisible smile.

"_Welcome to the world. Your name is Whisteria Elysia Gale._" The moon said happily in my head. His voice was warm and welcoming. I blinked in surprise and cleared my throat.

"Mister Moon... Where am I?" I asked.

"_Oklahoma_." He replied.

"How old am I?"

"_16._" He said.

"What happened?" I asked, gaze flickering over the ruins I sat in.

"_Find Toothiana in Asia in Punjam Hy Loo. You will find what you are looking for there._" He said. I stood shakily and dusted the dirt of my skirts.

"Thank you, Mister Moon." I said. I hiked up my skirts and scrambled from the wreckage, trying not to tear my dress. I dropped the fabric and looked around. I frowned.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get to Asia?" I thought aloud.

"_Oh, and Wisteria? Once you find Toothiana, I have a message for you to give her._" Moon said. I looked up curiously. "_Tell her that I sent you, and that you are a Guardian. __Now go, little breeze._"

"Little what? What's a Guardian?" I asked. But he had faded, the sun rising in his place. I groaned and threw up my arms in exasperation. "How am I supposed to get to Asia?!"

"_You can fly!_" Someone called, sounding annoyed. It was a man's voice, and was rough and rude sounding. I looked up at the gleaming sun and gave the star a look.

"What?" I asked.

"_What, Moon seriously didn't tell you? You control the winds! You can become the wind!_" The sun exclaimed. I blinked up at him.

"Oh... okay. Thank you?" I said.

"_You're welcome._" The sun said. I looked around and crossed my arms with a huff.

"for nothing." I added under my breath. _Great, so I can become the wind. Care to explain how?!_

_"You find a tall object, and jump. Simple as that. Your magic ass can take over then. It's really not that hard, kid._" The sun said. I blushed and looked at the star in surprise.

"_Look, there's a big tree over there. Shimmy up, walk out, and jump._" The sun instructed in a snarky tone. I huffed and walked over to the large tree. I climbed the tree with ease and went out on a limb. I stared at the ground, surprisingly unafraid.

"_Well, go on then. I swear, you aren't going to splat._" He said. I frowned up at the star.

"Thank you for the encouragement." I said. He actually chuckled.

"_Welcome_." He said. I inched forward and breathed in deeply. I jumped. I plummeted downwards in a calm state. And then it just... clicked. I shot into the sky, invisible, and I felt like I was everywhere at once. I was sweeping through the cold arctic, I was blowing through deserts, I was powering across oceans, I was slipping between the wings of birds, I was carrying aircraft. I let out a laugh of joy, which came out sounding like a whistle of wind.

"_This. is. AWESOME_!" I yelled to the sun. He chuckled.

"_Told ya it was easy._" He said. I grinned to the star.

"_Thank you._" I said sincerely.

"_No problem. Get going, squirt. You've got a Tooth Faerie to find._" He said. I laughed and shot off.


	2. Chapter 2

I landed awkwardly on the floor of Punjam Hy Loo, stumbling to a halt. I looked around. The building was amazing. It was a bit odd being here, because I felt myself weaving under the wings of many creatures here. I walked around, looking for Toothiana. I eventually stumbled upon a swarm of faeries, all surrounding a hybrid human hummingbird. She was quite beautiful. I carefully made my way over and cleared my throat. The hybrid woman whipped around, eyes darting to pinpoint the voice. My voice.

"Um, are you Toothiana?" I asked. She gasped, startled. I cringed and shifted back, losing my control of the wind.

"Sorry! I'm still unused to my abilities!" I said. She placed a hand to her heart with a sigh.

"It's alright. You just startled me. And yes, I'm Tooth. You are?"

"Whisteria Elysia Gale, the wind." I said, bowing slightly. "MiM said to seek you out for answers."

"What answers?" She asked, waving off her faeries.

"Of my past. I don't remember much." I said, rubbing my head. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before having an 'aha!' moment.

"Oh, but he knows I'm so busy..." She said.

"Oh yeah! He also said to tell you I'm a Guardian, whatever that means..."

"You're a Guardian?!" Tooth exclaimed. She wrapped me in an excited hug, which I returned. "Finally, another girl!"

"Thank you?" I said. She let me go and took my hand instead.

"Come on, time to get your past."

"So what you're telling me is that you collect teeth because they hold memories?"

"Exactly." Tooth said. I nodded.

"Cool. How are mine?" I asked, opening my mouth. Her fingers were prodding at my teeth instantly.

"Aww! They're so cute!" She cooed. I quirked an eyebrow and she pulled back.

"Thanks I guess." I said. She grinned.

"You're welcome." She turned to a wall and pulled out a golden canister. A young girl's face was painted onto the side with blond hair and green eyes.

"Well, go on." Tooth encouraged. "Just press your thumb to the purple diamond."

"That's all?"

"Yup." She said. I pressed my thumb to the diamond and my vision went gold.

~Tooth POV~

I watched Whisty press her thumb to the purple diamond with excitement. Her blue eyes went gold, the white changing as well. I would never pry on someone's memories, but I was always curious about what they saw. Judging from Whisty's expression, it wasn't a very good memory sequence. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and I felt horrible for giving her the Tooth Box. But Manny thought she needed to know... Whisty snapped out of the memory, her originally blue eyes grey, like a clear day clouding over... huh...

"Whisty... are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you need to talk abo-"

Before I could finish, Whisty went invisible and, judging from the wind gust, flew off.

"Oh no, what did I do?!" I groaned, palming my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, work work work." I answered one of my mini faeries, forgetting my guilt to focus.

~Whisty POV~

I was outraged by my past. I screamed as I touched down in Oklahoma, I spun around and the wind started kicking up. The trees groaned and swayed while some just uprooted. I lifted into the air, screaming and crying, and punched at the ground, the forming tornado following. I was surrounded by a twister, the air currents forming a protective figure around me.

"_Oi, Squirt, calm down!_" Sun called. I screamed again.

"_You'll end up hurting someone!_" He said. I froze in my tantrum, the winds slowly dying down. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"_It's alright, Squirt. You're upset by what you saw. But ya need to control yourself or you'll end up hurting someone!_" Sunn said. I landed in the field, my hair disheveled, my eyes stormy grey.

"I-I... I'm sorry, Sunny."

"_Hey, it's alright._" He said. I sighed, sitting down and rubbing my face.

"This was not how I imagined the afterlife." I muttered. Sun laughed.

"_I didn't imagine becoming a giant gas ball. I think you got the better end of the deal._" Sun said. I laughed, grinning at the star.

"Should I actually call you sun, or do you have a name? Or should I give you one?"

"_How 'bout you make one up to take your mind off things._" Sun said.

"How about..." I thought it over. "Apollo? He's the greek sun god."

"_Apollo, huh?... I like it._" Apollo said. I grinned.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Apollo." I said. Apollo laughed.

"_The pleasure is mine, Whisty_." He said. I smiled and laid back in the tall grass, allowing Apollo's rays to warm me to the bone.

* * *

_**Well, it appears Whisty and the sun have a stronger bond than most spirits do with the moon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I raced across a field, the snow disrupted below me. Apollo was quiet today, considering it was Winter and all. I was still able to talk to him, but not a lot.

"_I have to go soon._" Apollo warned. I nodded.

"I have to go East." I told him. "I feel like I'm needed somewhere in Pennsylvania."

"_A twister?_" Apollo asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe. It's just a gut feeling." I said. I shot over to Manny and rocketed to Pennsylvania, blowing a kiss towards the fleeting star. Apollo laughed quietly before fading out. It was now night. I crouched in a tree and cocked my head to the side as Manny actually spoke to me.

"_There is a spirit here._" He said. Suddenly, the ice covering the lake below my branch cracked. The ice shifted and a hole opened up. "_I need you to get him._"

"Why me?" I asked. Manny sighed.

"_Please?_" He asked. I sighed and stood. I shifted to my physical form and sucked in a breath. I then dove into the water. My first thought: Wet and cold!

"Gah!" I hissed.

"_Hurry!_" Manny said. I nodded and shifted to the side so that he could light up the pond. I saw a figure floating in the water and kicked towards them. I grabbed their waist and began swimming to the surface. My head broke the surface and I shifted to my windier form. I rushed out and then lifted the boy from the water. Wait... he was older than me! No fair!

"This the one?" I asked Manny.

"_You're name is Jack Frost._" Manny said. If I could pout, I would. Sure, ignore me a talk to the new guy! I placed Jack down on the ice and the hold closed at his touch. A winter spirit, huh.

Jack looked around, confused, then turned toward the moonlight as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treaded across the ice until he hit something with his feet, a wooden staff. Curious, he picked it up. Almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue in his hands. I grinned. He was bound to be a fun one.

Jack almost dropped the staff as the base of the it came in contact with the ground. Frost shot out and spreaded across the ice. Jack was visibly confused, the face he pulled adorable. I lazily wound around him as he went over to the trees. He touched a few trees with his staff, sending frost up their trunks. He then swung the staff again, more confident, as he began to run across the frozen pond. I giggled, whipping around him as he grinned with joy. Another swing, and I picked him up, swirling him high up into the air. Jack floated for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. I cringed, flying after him. Jack grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled himself up to see a small town off in the distance. I had a bad feeling about the town, but picked Jack up and brought him closer.

The town was simple and tiny, a collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jack kept squirming in excitement and I almost dropped him, bringing us in for a rocky landing. He stood up, still peppy with adrenaline, and brushed himself off. As Jack made his way into town, settlers warmed their hands by campfire. Jack didn't seem to recognize anyone.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am." Jack said. I was annoyed with myself as I found myself liking his voice. "Ma'am?"

The settlers continued to walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouched down as a young boy ran towards him. My eyes widened, knowing now where this was headed. I had spent one year as a spirit and I already knew that getting close to humans that didn't believe was a very bad idea.

"Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Jack asked. The boy ran right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack staggered back in shock. My heart broke. He was speechless, as if the wind, or I, had been knocked out him. His emotions caused it to start snowing.

"Hello! Hello!" Jack called, desperate for someone to hear him.

Townsfolk continued to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turned and retreated into the forest, and I followed him. Whenever I tried speaking to him, I would simply whistle or coo, much like the wind. I glared at Manny.

"What, so I'm invisible to him too?!" I exclaimed.

"_He can't know of your presence until the time is right._" Manny said.

"What, so I'm Jack's baby sitter now? I have an after-life you know! What am I supposed to do, ditch Apollo and go wherever the hell this winter spirit does?!"

"_Apollo?_" Manny asked.

"Sun! Apollo is the Sun!" I yelled. "And now you expect me to leave my fatherly figure in the dust because this guy is lonely? News flash! If you want him to have company, get him a friend who can actually show their self!"

"_I did not ask you to be his friend. I need you to protect him._"

"What, am I a babysitter now?" I said. I picked Jack up and set him down as he nearly tripped onto his face. Manny scoffed.

"_You act like one._" He said. I growled.

"This is why I like Apollo better!" I yelled. I sat down with a frown as Jack curled on his side by the lake. I watched him stare miserably over the frozen water and pulled my knees to my chest. I smoothed his hair back and stood. I took off and shot to Africa, knowing I could talk to Apollo easily. I lounged by a water hole and shifted to my physical form. The nearby animals payed me no mind, one sniffing my head before returning to drink.

"Oi, Apollo!" I called.

"_Hey squirt! What was up in the East?_" Apollo asked. I groaned and laid back.

"Manny is the biggest ass hole on this damned planet!" I yelled.

"_Oh geez, what'd he do?_" Apollo asked.

"He wants me to protect a new spirit. A winter spirit." I said. I could sense Apollo's frown.

"_He did not._"

"He did without a second thought! Ugh, and it doesn't help that I wan't to help him! But what's worse, is that this guy isn't allowed to know I exist!"

"_You've gotta be shitting me._" Apollo said.

"I wish I was." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead.

"_I will have words with this space rock._" Apollo muttered darkly. I laughed.

"You're a star, Apollo." I said. He chuckled.

_"Try Antarctica. The sun hardly ever sets there... Was that considered third person?_" Apollo wondered. I laughed. I stood and brushed off my knees.

"I'll see what I can do." I said. "Thanks Apollo!"

"_Go get 'im, squirt._" Apollo said as I shifted and took off. I landed safely back in Pennsylvania and knelt near Jack, who was still in fetal position. I tugged on his clothes, his hair, and any part of him I could that wouldn't be awkward. Jack sat up and looked around curiously. I tugged on his arm and pulled him to his feet. He yelped and stumbled to catch his balance.

"What the heck?" He said. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist, blanketing him in air, and lifting him off his feet. He screamed and I cooed at him, telling him to calm down. I flew us to Antarctica, and dropped Jack in the snow. He grunted and looked around.

"What the heck?!" He repeated. I laughed silently and wrapped a windy hug around him.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey Squirt! How are ya?_" Apollo chirped. I groaned.

"How are you so energetic?! Do you have a coffee machine up there somewhere?" I asked. Apollo laughed.

"_I see Frost has been keeping you on your toes._" Apollo said.

"If by 'on my toes' you mean constantly saving his sorry ass, then yeah." I snapped, covering my face as I fell back.

"_Where is he?_" He asked.

"I left him in Pennsylvania with one of my lesser winds." I said. I stood as I sensed danger. "Again?!"

"_What?_" Apollo asked.

"The moron's going to get that kid hit by a car!" I yelled, shooting off.

* * *

Jamie closed his eyes as the ramp made by Jack launched Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stood in awe, mouths wide open, as he sailed through the air. Jamie opened his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turned to joy. Jack looked on smiling. I pushed the kid down into a large mound of snow so he'd be safe. Jack jumped onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.

"Oh my gosh!" The tiny girl gasped.

"Yeah!" Jack laughed. I refrained from slapping him with a gust of wind. Jamie's friends all came running to Jamie's aide, scared. But Jamie got up, no thanks to Jack.

"Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?" His friends said. I didn't pay attention to who was saying what.

"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car-ERF!" A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down.

"Whoops." Jack said after cringing. I facepalmed.

"Ooooh!" Jamie's friends cringed in unison. There was a moment of silence as the kids waited to see if Jamie was okay. Then, Jamie rose up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He held up a tooth.

"Cool! A Tooth!" Jamie said.

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!" The friend's gushed, cutting Jack's fun short.

"Oh, no..." Jack muttered.

"That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!"

"No!" Jack said.

"I gotta put this under my pillow!"

"I wish I lost my tooth."

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!"

"I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?"

As Jack looked down from the statue his frustration grew. Storm clouds overhead rumbled and darkened. Flurries of snow began to intensify.

"Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time." Jack jumped down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. But it was too late, the kids took off. Jack blocked Jamie's way as the boy came running at him. My eyes widened.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" Jamie ran through Jack, leaving him shaken.

"'Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm cooold.' Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome." The kids said, walking away. I sighed and turned to Jack. He was alone again, aside from me, but I didn't count. His temper subsided. I picked him up and brought him away.

* * *

I swirling carefully around Jack as he stood on a roof. I didn't need him trying to jump again. He had been observing Jamie as he re-enacted his adventure to his little sister, Sophie.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?" Jack asked MiM. There was no response. "Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me."

"Not true." I said, but he was basically right. I wasn't allowed to reveal myself. And what a surprise, MiM didn't respond.

"You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why." Jack continued. I cooed at him in an attempt to comfort him.

Jack turned away in frustration. Jack leapt off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and began walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zipped by behind him, then another, which swooped around in front of him. Jack turned and looked up, a smile now on his lips as he pushed his hood down.

"Right on time, Sandman." We said in unison, not like Jack would know. The Dreamsand descended from the sky, and drifted into windows around the town. Jack ran along the telephone wire until he could reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream took the shape of a dolphin which turned toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child.

Jack walked along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappeared from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zipped by behind him.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped. I frowned, knowing who ran past.

"What does Bunnymund want?" I thought. Then I paled. "Oh no..."

Jack leapt over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zoomed behind him. Jack jumped down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley. The 'mysterious person' knocked over a trashcan. Jack jumped down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into a clearing.

"Hello, mate." Jack turned around, ready to strike. He squinted, as into the light stepped Bunnymund. I hissed in warning. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack said, not intimidated in the least.

"Yes." Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he holds it in his hands. "But this is about something else. Fellas..."

Before Jack could react, he was snatched by two large yeti and was shoved head first into a sack. Before the yetis could use a snow globe, I sliced my arm down and blasted them against the wall with a gust of wind.

"Is Frost doing that?" Bunny wondered. I hissed and he looked around in surprise. "I see... Fellas, get Jack to the Pole."

A yeti whipped out a snow globe, and smashed it on the ground. A portal opened in front of them. The yetis made way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurred.

"Me?" He laughed "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

The yetis shrugged, then threw Jack through the magic portal. The yetis then charged in after and disappeared into the portal.

"Bastards..." I hissed. Bunny looked around again.

"Listen Wind, I don't know who you are, or why you don't want Jack to be a Guardian, but back off. We've got direct orders from MiM." He stamped his foot twice and swirled open a portal. Bunny leapt into it and disappeared along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grew a small green plant. I stayed, furious. I took off and slammed down in Africa in an empty field. There, I screamed and let off a twister.

"_Oi, Squirt! What's wrong?!_" Apollo called.

"_I'm going to freakin' blow the stupid space rock from the sky!_" I yelled.

"_What did he do this time?_"

"He's making Jack a Guardian!" I exclaimed, sitting with a annoyed huff. I heard Apollo gasp.

"_Are you kidding?_"

"I wish I was. The assbag makes me a guardian, I run off because I'm terrified with what I've done, he rips me away from you, my fatherly figure-"

"_I'm honored, continue._" Apollo said. I laughed slightly.

"He then makes me babysit his precious Snowflake, and now he's making Frost a Guardian?!" I said. Apollo sighed as I laid back and covered my face.

"_Listen, Squirt. You need to help that kid out. He's gone through a lot, and he needs your protection. I have a feeling he knows you're there, even though MiM not letting him._" Apollo said. I sighed.

"You're right... like always." I added with a grin. Apollo chuckled.

"_Go get 'im, Squirt._" He said. I shot off.

* * *

I had been to the Pole before, when Jack tried busting in multiple times. Also, when Tooth had visited and I carried her there. So I knew that what I showed up to see wasn't normal. It was chaos. Elves were everywhere, yeti's were juggling flaming torches, Mini Faeries were screaming in excitement, Tooth was giggling (though that was normal), Bunny was grumbling (though that was normal too), Sandy was beaming, and I could feel Jack's anger growing.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled aloud, to myself. Tooth looked around and I frowned. Great, now I can't even talk!

Jack suddenly slammed his staff down, sending a blast of frost across the room, the time that I sent out a blast of air. The torches go went and everything  
stopped.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack snapped. I grinned. North bursted out in laughter holding the book in his hands  
then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced.

"Of course you do! Music!"

"No music!" The music petered out again. An elf threw his trumpet to the ground and stormed off. North, displeased, glowered. "Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!"

"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth swooped in and turned Jack's attention to the massive globe behind him. "Each of those lights is a child."

Jack looked up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of it. North suddenly moved to Jack's side.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. Tooth...fingers out of mouth." North said. Tooth had been examining Jack's teeth. She removed her finger.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Jack moved away from the Globe and back toward the center of the room. I curled around him and glowered at the Guardians.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North boomed. Jack scoffed.

"You mean the Boogeyman?

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said, pointing to the lights on the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said. Jack turned back to look at the group.

"What?" He asked, dumbstruck. I sighed.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you."

"Maybe." Bunny added.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack asked as he looked up to the moon through the skylight.

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." North said. Jack was still confused by the news.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense." I contained my laughter as Jack turned to leave, leaving the Guardians stunned.

"How is that not offensive?" Except for Bunny, who was relieved by this turn and looked to the others.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said. Jack turned back, and I was just as pissed as him.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack said.

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." He sneered. My eyes widened, then narrowed. The wind (is that 3rd person?) began to pick up in the room.

"Bunny! Enough!"Silence. Jack tried not to look stung by the taunt.

"No, the kangaroo's right."

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack asked sarcastically. They were in each others faces.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

"Jack. Walk with me." North said. I stayed behind to glare at Bunny in hope that he could feel the hatred rolling off me. After awhile of scolding Bunny, Tooth froze and then shot towards the window.

"The Palace!" I heard her gasp. I went to find Jack. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**Tooth can hear Whisty? What's that going to mean? You'll just have to find out.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG, only W.E.G.**_

_**So, what'd you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

I left Jack with a lesser wind and headed for the Tooth Palace. I gasped as I saw the Palace destroyed. I rocketed for the building and found Tooth. I surrounded her and hissed at the Nightmares, telling them to back away from the Tooth Faerie. Tooth seemed surprised, as if she felt the change of air.

"Whisty... is that... is that you?" Tooth said softly. I didn't answer, only continued hissing at the Nightmares.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North called up.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Only then did it seem to hit her. Tooth's wings dropped in defeat and I lowered her to the ground. I went back to Jack and held onto him as the Guardians rush to comfort her. Jack stayed behind as Baby Tooth popped out from the hood of his hoodie and flew over toward Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Pitch's voice echoed across the open chamber. We all looked up to see Pitch, standing high above us with a satisfied smile. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth threatened, darting after Pitch, but he escaped into the shadows.

"Or what?" Tooth followed the sound of Pitch's voice and found him near one of her tooth box columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." The words hit home for Jack, I could tell. Pitch moved along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerged from behind a column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny snapped.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Pitch sneered. I smirked before growing angry again. Bunny looked down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappeared again.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?" Pitch laughed. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack said warily.

"Oh good." Jack turns and sees Pitch standing in the middle of a column. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch, I warned you when you first tried to harm Jack." I said, knowing he would hear me. "Leave him alone, or I'll bring a tornado down on your head."

"Ah, little breeze. It's been too long." Pitch said. He lashed out and grabbed my neck. I gasped and snarled as he held me up. "I must say, you look lovely."

* * *

-J-

I stood, facing Pitch as he sneered at me. He perked as if he heard something. I only heard a whistle of the wind.

"Ah, little breeze." Pitch cooed. He lashed out, near my shoulder, and grabbed something. His fist tightened on air and he held something up. I thought he was delusional, but then gasped as a girl's form began to form in his vise grip, starting with her neck. She was pale, like me, and had inky black hair that was tied into two wind-blown braids. Her eyes were wide and such a light blue that they seemed almost white. I realized they were the color of the sky. She was barefoot, and wore dark grey jean shorts with a white tee-shirt that cut of to reveal her stomach. Pitch grinned. "I must say, you look lovely."

"Pitch, let her go." I said. He looked to me and chuckled without humor.

"Y'know, _she's_ usually the one to protect _you_." Pitch said. I gave him a confused look as the girl in his grip continued kicking at Pitch. He laughed. "Oh right, MiM never wanted you to know she existed."

"What?" I asked. Pitch laughed again as the girls eyes widened.

"Don't you dare." She warned. Her voice was sharp, like a slap of wind.

"This is your precious Wind." Pitch said, throwing her to the floor. She coughed and snarled, eyes growing grey like a clear day clouding over. The wind began to pick up and she rose to her feet, furious.

"What are you talking about? She... You can't be... That makes no sense." I said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 'Wind' looked to me, surprised.

"Wait, what?" She looked down and gasped. She looked up at Pitch. "What did you do?"

"It's time you showed yourself, little breeze." Pitch said. Wind snarled.

"I'll show you a 'little breeze', bastard." She snapped. Pitch disappeared and reemerged on an opposite column. Tooth spotted him, grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and flew at Pitch in a rage...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Pitch looked at Tooth with a smile and before she could reach him, a huge Nightmare darted out of hiding and reared up at her. Tooth fell back. Baby Tooth hid in my sweatshirt.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch drew a wisp of black sand from the Nightmares mane, twirled it in his palm, and turned toward Sandy.

"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares. Pitch noticed the shocked Guardians. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny yelled. Pitch's eyes flashed with anger. But then he smiled.

"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman'!" Pitch leaned toward the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt. "Well that's all about to change."

A crack resonated behind Pitch: one of the columns of the Palace began to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth was stunned...

"It's happening already." Wind said, surprised.

"What is?" I asked. Tooth's eyes widened in shock.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." Mystified, I moved closer to Tooth as the palace continued to crumble.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth breathed in shock.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian - but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducked out of the way as they flew around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumped onto the back of his mount down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dove after him. I tried to follow, but found I couldn't fly. Wind facepalmed.

"Forgetting something?" She said. She grabbed my waist and jumped off the platform, going invisible. I felt the familiar sensation of being surrounded by cool air, and Wind carried me to where the Guardians were. She dropped my on her feet and changed back.

"Where'd he go?" She asked.

"He's gone." North announced.

* * *

**_So now Jack knows about Whisty._**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG, only Whisty._**

**_So, what'd you think?_**


	6. Chapter 6

I had my back to the Guardians plus Jack, but I could hear them, and I could tell what they were doing with the air currents. I perked as I heard Apollo calling to me. I got up as Jack talked with Tooth about the teeth and the memories they held. I leapt up to higher ground and whistled.

"_I was wondering if you had heard me. So, they know about you now?_" Apollo said. I nodded with a sigh.

"I'm not sure whether to be glad or not." I admitted, hugging myself. "I mean, according to my past, anyone who got close to me got hurt."

"_We're close, and I'm fine_."

"You're 92,960,000 miles away." I said. Apollo laughed.

"_I see your point. You think one of them is gonna get hurt because they can get to know you?_" Apollo asked. I nodded. I felt Apollo smile. "_They'll be fine, Squirt, I'm sure. I'll make sure they can't get hurt when I'm shining on you guys._"

"Thanks Apollo." I said, beaming at the sun. "You're a star."

"_Of course! No need to alarm ya, Squirt, but they're looking for ya. Good luck._" Apollo informed me. I nodded and turned, leaping of the large rock pile. I walked forward to the Guardian's, who were looking around.

"Oh, there you are Wind." Jack said. I smiled slightly.

"My name's Whisteria, not Wind. But if you must, call me Wind." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I said. "Why were you looking for me?"

"How'd you know?"

"Apollo." I said, looking up.

"Who?" Bunny asked.

"Apollo, the sun. He talks too. I wonder if you guys can talk to him." I said.

"_Maybe._" Apollo said. The Guardians plus Jack started in surprise.

"What was that?" Bunny asked.

"_It was me, ya furball. Bright, shiny, right above you. Can't miss me._" Apollo said. I laughed.

"That was Apollo." I said as they all looked up.

"How long have you been able to do that?" North asked. Apollo hummed in thought.

"_Too long_. _Especially with this breeze tearing up Oklahoma._" He said. I grinned.

"Aww, you're just saying that." I said. "You know ya love me."

"You know him?" Jack said. I nodded.

"Best dad a new spirit could ask for."

"_Thanks Squirt._" Apollo said. "_Alright, you're burn my light. Get a move on if you want to get those teeth._"

"We're collecting the teeth? Fair enough. I'll assign you lesser winds to get you place to place. Shut up, Southern Wind." I said, pointing upwards. "Northern and Eastern, take care of 'em."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Probably to Australia, maybe I'll hit the houses in S.A. Good Luck. Oh, and Jack?" I looked to him as I began shifting. "Call if you need help."

"How?" He asked. I smirked.

"Like you always have. Scream." I said. And I was off.

* * *

I was in Australia when I began getting a bad feeling. I was standing in the middle of the street, using my wind to drift in coins and grab the teeth. I dropped them in my bag. I began my way to the States, where Western Wind took over and sent Eastern to tell me. I handed Eastern my bag and gasped as I heard a scream.

Jack's scream.

I was off in a shot, at Jack's side in seconds.

"_What's wrong?_" I asked, shooing Western to protect the others.

"There's Nightmares here. How do you manage all these winds?" Jack asked and I flew him over the ground, pulling him away from danger and after the Nightmare.

"_It's pretty easy. Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western listen to me. I'm the lead wind of sorts._"

"What does that allow you to do?" Jack asked.

"_What, being the big shot? I can sense things all over the world as long as they breath air or interrupt air currents. It's a bit overwhelming, but I'm used to it. Watch your foot._" I said, pulling him over an air vent.

"Is that how you heard my scream?"

"_Yup. I know you well enough, and when your breathing pattern is disrupted, I know._" I said. "_Wow, that doesn't seem creepy at_ all."

"Not a bit." Jack laughed.

"_By the way, what happened to the others? I know Sandy's up, but the others are asleep._" I said.

"We had a Dreamsand mishap in Jamie's room. Jamie's-"

"_I know who Jamie is._" I said.

"How?"

"_I've been Guarding your sorry ass since you crawled from that lake in 1712._" I said. "_And don't worry, I'm not a pervert._"

"I feel ten times better, thanks." Jack said sarcastically. The Nightmare we were chasing made a sharp turn down an alleyway and we were quick to follow. The Nightmare then veered up the wall of the alley and onto a rooftop. Jack whipped a blast from his staff and hit the Nightmare before it disappeared from view.

"HAAAH! We got it!" Jack jumped up onto the roof and prodded the frozen Nightmare with his staff. "Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?! Look at this thing!"

Jack could barely contain his excitement as he called out to Sandy. But suddenly Pitch lurched out from behind an air conditioning unit on the rooftop.

"Frost? Gale?" Jack blasted a wave of frost across the rooftop, but Pitch easily dodged it, reappearing behind Jack on the adjoining rooftop. "You know, for a 'neutral party' you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight, Jack. Or yours, little breeze."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth." Jack snarled, holding his staff in a way that he could easily attack. Pitch regarded him curiously.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth? And why do _you_ care, Whisteria?" Pitch asked. I shifted and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I've been with this moron since his day one, so whatever threatens him, threatens _me_." I said. He rolled his eyes, then he noticed something and turned to find Sandy calmly standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly sidestepped, moving away from Sandy. Pitch chuckled.

"Now this is who I'm looking for-" Before Pitch could finish a Dreamsand whipped around him, forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack. Pitch dispersed a stream of nightmare sand, turning it into a gigantic sickle, and swung it back at Sandy. Jack and I ducked, avoiding injury as Sandy's pushed back against a ledge. Sandy quickly grabbed Pitch with another Dreamsand stream and yanked him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the rooftop. Pitch bounced off the ground as he crashed into an empty street. As Sandy dusted his hands and calmly stepped off the rooftop to follow, Jack looked on, astonished.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said. I shifted and pulled him off the roof, into the street. Pitch shook off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy touched down and moved toward him, Jack following. Pitch cowered on the ground in fear as we approached.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what..." Sandy continued forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch stopped cowering and stood up. His tone changed drastically. "You can have 'em back!"

Before Jack and Sandy could react, a Nightmare shot up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gathered in the alley behind him. Jack and Sandy looked around as hundreds of Nightmares descended from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them. Jack, worried, looked to Sandy and muttered...

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Meanwhile, Pitch rose up from off the ground as his mount took shape underneath him. Pitch grabs onto her mane as it snorted and snarled. He then leaned forward.

"Boo!" He said. Pitch's army of Nightmares began to charge. Then suddenly, the sound of bells and reindeer echoed in the distance. North's sleigh bursted through the clouds. Jack and Pitch looked up into the sky as it circled overhead. The sleigh turned toward Pitch, only to fly a few feet over his head. Pitch turned as it passed over him, slightly confused.

"Whist, can you tell what's up with them?" Jack asked. If I could blush at the nickname, I would.

"_North's asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth._" I announced. Suddenly, the sleigh clipped one of its skis as it flew over City Hall, jolting them to attention.

I focused on Jack and Sandy, who were still battling Nightmares. Sandy propelled himself and Jack into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launched Jack away from the Nightmares. I quickly curled around him and he quickly oriented himself, knocking an oncoming Nightmare with his staff. Tooth quickly jumped off the side of the sleigh toward Jack and Sandy.

"Where's Whisty?!" Tooth called.

"_I'm here_!" I announced, giving her a burst of speed. I huffed. "_How else do you all think you guys are staying in the air?!_"

Jack knocked away a few more Nightmares with his staff, and looked up. Tooth suddenly flew into view through the swarm of Nightmares, slicing them apart with her wings, causing them to explode into black sand.

"_Jack, I'm going to assign you Western. I'm going to get Sandy._" I said. He nodded and Western gripped his sweatshirt, nodding to me. The lesser winds were like clear shadows. Five were males, Western was a female. There was Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western, then the two that circled the Earth along the Equator and the Prime Meridian.

Pitch gave a signal and leapt into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after the Guardians. Back in the sleigh, Bunny jumped out and landed on a nearby roof. Bunny quickly tossed his boomerang which disintegrated every Nightmare in its path. Bunny caught the returning boomerang, leapt off the roof, and grabbed the skids of the sleigh as it passed by. North stood, drawing both his scimitars, and diced the oncoming Nightmares to bits as they attacked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!" North laughed. Jack headed back to the sleigh by dodging two Nightmares as they attack. As he continued his descent, Jack was suddenly blind sided by another Nightmare, which knocked the staff from his hands. For a moment, Jack was in a state of panic as he found himself in free fall. I gasped and looked over as Western panicked to catch him, but wasn't able to. She was linked to the staff after all.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Jack screamed. He finally managed to hook onto the staff, Western controlled his descent, and he landed safely on the sleigh as it flew past.

"You might want to duck." Bunny said cooly. Jack ducked as a Nightmare reared up behind him, but one of Bunny's boomerangs blasted through it and zipped back to Bunny's waiting paw.

I focused on swirling around Sandy, high up in the clouds, as he did his best to contain the mass of Nightmare that are swirling around him.

"We gotta help Sandy!" I heard Jack say. I directed my attention to behind us. Pitch had risen from behind a group of Nightmares. He had his arms stretched, an arrow of nightmare sand formed behind him. Pitch took aim and released the arrow. I wasn't fast enough to react as it flew through the air and into Sandy's back, exploding on impact. Sandy felt the shock and turned around. A patch of blackness started slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughed as he and Sandy locked eyes.

"Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, little man." Pitch relishes this moment of triumph. "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left.

Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, fell to his knees as the patch of blackness continued to spread. Jack pressed on, trying to reach Sandy as fast as he could. Sandy stood up, accepting his fate, and closed his eyes. I knelt and touched his cheek as he and his Dreamsand cloud were consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand.

"_Sandy..._" I breathed in horrified awe. "_Sandy!_"_  
_

"No...NOOOOOO!" I heard Jack scream.

Sandy was gone. His beautiful Golden Dreamsand, now black, merged with the rest of Pitch's Nightmare sand.

"You're a monster." I hissed. Pitch only laughed.

"Really? But you're the one who got too close." He said. My eyes widened and I felt like a couldn't breath.

"No... No, this is your fault!" I insisted.

"Is it, Whisteria? Is it really?" Pitch taunted. I clamped my hand over my ears.

"Shut up. Shut up!" I yelled.

"I'm merely telling the truth, Whisteria." Pitch said. "You only cause death and disaster, wherever you go. Why, you even killed your own father."

"No, that isn't true! Shut up!" I said, shaking my head.

"You left him to die. And when you went to save him, you killed the both of you." Pitch sneered. Tears streamed down my face.

"_Shut up__!_"

"You killed Sandy too. And look, you're going to get your precious Jack Frost killed too."

"_No! Shut up, you sick bastard! **Shut**_**_ up_**_!_" I screamed. I shot off, leaving Western and Northern to care for the Guardians.

* * *

_**Disclaimer : I only own Whisty**_


	7. Chapter 7

I slammed down in a vast field in Oklahoma. The trees groaned and the grass whipped around as I screamed, digging my nails into the ground. I rose in the eye of my twister and slashed down, tearing into the ground.

"_Whisty, what's wrong?_" Apollo called.

"_Sandy's dead and it's my fault!_" I sobbed, lashing out again, attacking the ground. "I knew this would happen! I knew they'd get hurt if I was around! I knew it!"

"_This isn't your fault!_"

* * *

-T-

"Jack?" I said, nearing the window ledge where Jack sat. He didn't move, just held the golden box Pitch had thrown him. They were Whisty's memories. "Jack, are you alright?"

"No. I can't believe I let him die! I... I should've done something. And Whisty..." He grew angry, glaring at her memory box. "How could she just leave him to die?"

"She did her best. She was protecting everything at once, and there's nothing she could've done anyways." I reasoned.

"No, that's not what I mean! Why did she just leave?" He asked. I sighed and sat by his feet.

"Jack, Whisty is... a complicated girl, with an even more complicated past. See, she believes that if she gets close to someone, they get hurt or die."

"Why would she think that?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Apparently something happened to her father." I said. I eyed the golden memory box in Jack's hands. "Usually I'd be against viewing someone else's memories, but... I think it's time we met our Whisty."

* * *

I have never seen someone's memories like this. There was a series of images, depicting Whisty as a young girl with her friends. Half the time, they were near an infirmary. There was one where Whisty was sitting in a small schoolhouse, under a desk, while her classmates and teacher laid dead around her while the schoolhouse collapsed. And then there was music. I had never seen someone's memories play out like some sort of music video.

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**  
**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**  
**Her daddy was a mean old mister**  
**Mama was an angel in the ground**

_A human Whisty stood outside, her steely grey eyes reflecting the lightning that raced across the greying sky. A man approached her and began to yell at her. She fell onto a gravestone as the man roundhouse punched her._

**The weather man called for a twister**  
**She prayed blow it down**

_Whisteria stood at the window, lips quirking as the tv played beside her._

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**  
**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

_Whisty looked between her father, who had had too many beers, and the door._

**She locked herself in the cellar**  
**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

_She ran outside and into the storm cellar, making sure the door would hold._

**Some people call it taking shelter**  
**She called it sweet revenge**

_Whisty turned from the door with a victorious sigh._

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

_Whisty sat on a pillow in the storm cellar, a worried frown twisting her face. She shot to her feet and threw open the door._

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

_"Dad!" Whisty screamed, running into the falling house. The storm was raging and everything was breaking. Her father laid under a pile of rubble. Her eyes widened. Whisty ran to her father's side, but it was no use. She couldn't pull the rubble off in time. The house groaned as it began to collapse. In a surge of panicked strength, Whisty ripped her father from the rubble and pulled him out of the house. She shoved him into the storm cellar and closed the door. She turned to face the storm, eyes closed._

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

* * *

-J-

"We need to find Whisty." I said, rubbing at my eyes as I stood. Tooth sucked in a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"I'm sure Northern will help you find her." She said, standing and walking away. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How am I supposed to find Northern?" I wondered aloud. I felt a tug on my staff and grinned. "I see. Northern, get me to Whisty.

* * *

"_Whisty, you'll hurt someone!_" Apollo called.

"I'm in the middle of an effing field in the middle of effing nowhere!" She yelled back, the storm raging around her.

"Whisty!" I yelled. She turned in the eye and saw me.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing in Oklahoma?"

"I could ask you the same!" I yelled. Whisty shook her head and stepped back.

"Go away! I'll get you hurt!" she said.

"Whisteria, none of this is your fault!" I called. Whisty hesitated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friends, your teacher, your dad, Sandy... It's not your fault that they got hurt!" I said. She frowned.

"How did you know about them?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have watched your memories! But Whisty, I want to help."

"Help me what? Help me hurt you? And the Tooth? And Bunny and North? And anyone else who gets too close?" Whisty snapped.

"I want to help you heal." I said.

"W-what?" Whisty said.

"You're tearing yourself up inside!" I said.

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Whisty, you need to stop this! You'll hurt someone and hurt yourself!" I called. She rubbed at her eyes.

"How can you possibly help me?" She snapped.

"I don't know yet. We'll figure it out, alright? Just... you need to stop_ this_." I said 'this' sharply as I grunted and landed on the ground, hard. I heard Whisty gasp and the storm stopped. I sprawled on my back and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ow."

"Jack, are you alright?" Whisty asked. She sat on my waist as I sat up and placed her hands on my shoulders as she examined my face.

"I-I'm fine?" I said, blushing at the closeness. She pursed her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really." I insisted. My hand hovered over her back, unsure whether or not to touch her. Her hand pushed my hair away from my face and she pressed her free hand to my forehead. She then sighed, dropping the hand from my forehead to my shoulder. Her head bowed and her eyes closed, she rested her forehead against mine.

"I'm really sorry, Jack." Whisty said. My hovering hand found its way onto her back and I sat up straighter. Whisty sat back, sniffled, and smiled with a watery laugh. I dully noted that her inky black hair had fallen out of her braids as I reached up to brush a flyaway from her face. Whisty blushed and we locked eyes. At the moment, her eyes were like clear skies with clouds dotting them.

"You think that getting close to someone will hurt them. But you've been with me for 300 years, and I'm fine." I said. Whisty shook her head.

"You've attempted suicide Jack, you obviously aren't." She said. I cupped her face with my hand so that she'd look at me.

"_That_ isn't your fault." I said firmly.

"But I wasn't there for you."

"And that wasn't your fault either. _That_ was MiM's fault." I said. Whisty looked surprised. "Your friends got hurt because they were clumsy. Your teacher was hurt because she protected the others who weren't smart enough to take cover in that twister. Your father got hurt because the bastard deserved it. Sandy... well, he sacrificed himself. It's not your fault."

"But..." She looked baffled. "Are the others okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Emotionally, not so much." I said. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you guys." She said. I smirked.

"It's fine." I said. Our eyes met again, and we stayed frozen for a moment. Whisty cleared her throat.

"Well, we better go then." She said. She stood and pulled me to my feet. Whisty went to become Wind, but I said, "Wait, Whisty."

"Yeah?" She asked. I shook my head, grabbing my staff.

"Nevermind, let's go."

* * *

_**Disclaimer : The picture isn't mine, neither is ROTG.**_


End file.
